


Look Alive, Valentine

by hermionejean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionejean/pseuds/hermionejean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon is on Valentine's Day this year, but that sure as hell isn't going to keep Sirius from making sure he and Remus have the best date ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Alive, Valentine

Sirius Black had never been more horrified in his life.

Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. There was probably a time when he was a bit more horrified than he was right now, but he was going to ignore that fact for the moment. He was the unofficial Hogwarts Drama Queen, after all.

“Jaaames,” he called from where he was sprawled across his four poster bed. “Jaaames,” he called again, this time throwing a pillow at the other boy’s head for emphasis.

“What do you want?” James replied, annoyed, as he threw the pillow back at Sirius.

“James, the greatest tragedy of the century is going to occur next week! And we’re stuck in the middle of it! Oh, my God, I can’t believe this,” huffed Sirius.

“The hell are you going on about?” James asked, confused.

“James,” Sirius said, sitting up to look the other boy in the eyes. “James. The full moon. This month, it’s on Valentine’s Day.”

James stared at Sirius and Sirius stared back. A look of dawning comprehension passed over James’ face, and he opened his mouth. Then he closed it, then frowned.

“That is really rough, Padfoot. Jesus,” he said, frustrated. “That’s just - wow.” He furrowed his brow and rubbed his forehead. 

“I know,” Sirius groaned, flopping onto his back. “Do you think Moony’s going to want to do anything? I mean, I know he’s usually bad before the full moon, but...the fourteenth. It’s special, you know? I don't want to not do anything if he does want to.”

“Yeah. You should ask him about it. I know you wanted to surprise him with something, but you don’t want to...I don’t know, hurt him or anything.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. I’ll talk to him about it.”

Sirius had been planning his and Remus’ Valentine’s date for several weeks now, but hadn’t checked the lunar calendar until today. He cursed the full moon for falling on on what he considered the most important day of the year.

For Sirius Black, February fourteenth wasn’t just Valentine’s Day. It marked the one year anniversary of one of the the happiest days of Sirius’ life. Last Valentine’s Day was the first time he had taken Remus out on a date, and they considered it their anniversary (even though Sirius had technically asked him out on February eighth). It was also the day they had their first kiss, and the first time either of them had said “I love you.” (Some people might find it odd to say this on the first date, but they had already known each other for so long they felt that they well aware of what their feelings for each other were.) Sirius highly doubted that Remus didn't know when the full moon was this month. It was time they talked about it.

Sirius sighed, stood up, and put on his robe. “Where are you going?” asked James.

“I’m going to find Moony. We need to plan.” And with that, Sirius was out the door and mentally rehearsing the best way to bring the topic up to his boyfriend. 

——————

A week later, Sirius and Remus were slowly making their way towards Hogsmeade. The ground was covered with snow on either side of the path to the village, and on occasion a snowflake or two would make an appearance in the chilly February wind. James and Lily had left together earlier that morning, and Peter was going later with a Hufflepuff girl he had asked out three days before. Remus was bundled up in more layers than Sirius thought it was possible to fit in (including one of Sirius' shirts), and Sirius thought he looked incredibly adorable.

“Are you sure you’re okay to do this? Because we don’t have to do this. We could just stay in the castle if you want,” Sirius said, glancing concernedly at the tawny haired boy beside him.

“Padfoot, I’m fine,” Remus insisted, though his voice was very quiet and a bit raspy. “I’m not going to let the full moon ruin our first anniversary.” He looked frustrated but determined, and Sirius knew he wouldn't turn back no matter how much pain he was in.

“Okay. Okay. Just making sure,” Sirius replied, still looking a bit nervous. He'd just have to keep an eye on him.

Remus smiled fondly at him. “Come on, git. Why don’t we talk about something a bit more cheery, yeah?”

They talked about this and that until they reached the little café Remus liked so much. It was small and warm and lined with bookshelves, and Remus came here every chance he got. Sirius had only come once or twice (his usual haunts were Zonko’s or The Three Broomsticks), but he liked how happy Remus seemed to be here. They ordered two hot chocolates and a couple of pastries and sat down at a seat overlooking the street outside.

“Sooo,” Sirius said, somewhat awkwardly. “One year of us.”

“Yeah,” Remus replied, smiling. “I can’t believe it’s been this long.”

“I know. It seems like just yesterday I was stumbling over my own words trying to explain how much I wanted to kiss you.”

“Padfoot, you did that ten minutes ago, and then we kissed in the little alley next to this café.”

“Yeah, and that won’t be the last time that happens.” Sirius winked. “It’s funny to think that a year ago, I had no idea you would agree to such scandalous behavior.”

Remus laughed, and Sirius felt his heart flutter a little. “Well, now you don’t really have to ask anymore. You know I’ll say yes.”

“You probably will, but I’ll ask anyway. I am a gentleman, you know.”

Remus laughed again. He was so pretty when he smiled. He was pretty all the time, actually, but especially when he smiled. Sirius couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love with him, and he told him so. Remus started blushing, and Sirius felt as though all the air had left his lungs.

“You need to stop being so damn cute all the time. You’re going to kill me,” Sirius said sternly.

“But that’s the plan, sweetheart. I’m just in it for the insurance money.”

“I knew it. I’ll be filing for our divorce shortly, Moony. And to make up for the deep, emotional scarring you have caused me, you can pay for my drink,” said Sirius dramatically. Remus was trying to smother his giggles.

“I obviously couldn't have caused too much damage if hot chocolate will make up for it.”

“Hot chocolate will make up for anything. You of all people should know this, Moony.”

They continued bantering like this for the rest of the afternoon. When they finished their pastries, they ordered more, and didn’t leave the little café until the light had begun to fade.

“I should probably get back to the castle,” Remus said glumly. “Madame Pomfrey will be looking for me.”

“All right then, fine sir,” Sirius said, jumping to his feet. “May I have the honor of escorting you back home?”

“You may indeed,” Remus answered with mock formality. He tried to stand up, winced, and sat back down.

“Oh, my God Rem, are you okay?” Sirius hurried to his side.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little weak, that’s all.” He tried to stand up again. “Ah. Okay. This might work.”

Sirius gently grabbed Remus’ arm and started leading him to the door. They waved to the girl behind the counter before stepping out into the cold winter air.

As soon as they were outside, Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus’ wait. “Look alive, Valentine,” he whispered into the other boys’ ear, causing Remus to crack a small smile. Once they were outside of the village, Sirius picked up Remus and continued on with him in his arms.

“I can walk, you know,” Remus said indignantly.

“Of course you can, but princes should never walk when they can be carried,” Sirius replied, placing a soft kiss on Remus' forehead. Remus was about to reply when what Sirius had said fully registered, and he ended up blushing furiously and burying his face into Sirius’ neck. Sirius beamed.

When they were able to see the castle, Sirius gently put Remus down, but kept an arm wrapped around him. Remus never wanted to look weak or ill (though he usually did, at least a little bit), especially around the full moon. He was worried that if he looked awful enough often enough, people might become suspicious and try to figure out what was wrong with him. That would only make him feel worse.

Before dropping Remus off at the infirmary, Sirius pulled him into an empty classroom.

“What’s this?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“This is me thanking you for an incredible day.” Sirius smiled. “I wouldn’t have wanted to spend it with anyone else.”

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck and pulled him into a hug. “I’m the one who should be thanking you. I just - thank you, Pads. For everything.”

They stayed like that for a little while, quietly holding each other until Remus had to go. They kissed, just once, before he left. It was soft, and gentle, and perfect. Sirius promised to go down to the infirmary to see Remus first thing tomorrow morning, and Remus kissed him on the cheek. Sirius could see the pain in Remus’ eyes, and was glad that he, James, and Peter would be able to help him through tonight.

He would ask the other two marauders to let him see Remus alone the next morning. They would understand. He knew they would.

Sirius watched Remus enter the infirmary from his hiding place down the hall from it. He watched as Madame Pomfrey led him outside to where he knew the Whomping Willow was. He watched Remus’ pale face lose its mask of “I’m fine” and “it doesn’t hurt” just for a moment, when he thought no one could see him. But Sirius could, and that look killed him a little inside.

Sirius hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, his lips still tingling from Remus’ kiss, where he would meet his friends and then the three would head down to the Shrieking Shack. This would be a long night for Remus. Sirius was glad that he wouldn’t have to spend it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am well aware of the fact that the full moon did not fall on Valentine's Day during the marauders' sixth year (which is when this is supposed to take place). I chose to ignore that piece of information to write a fluffy little one shot which you hopefully enjoyed.  
> As always, if you noticed any mistakes, please let me know!  
> [posted to my tumblr [here](http://jodymills.co.vu/post/157302902333/look-alive-valentine-ao3-sirius-black-had-never)]


End file.
